Dreams come True
by kitsunegyrl
Summary: After his tutor has betrayed him Eiri develops a second personality. Then one day they decide to try a bit of magic to ensure they never fall in love. Rated M for later content


I do not own Gravitation warning: This does contain yaoi men on men if you do not like it then do not read it . You have been warned..

It had been six months since he had killed his tutor and first love. Eiri had been having a hard time dealing with the fact that the man he had loved had betrayed him so terribly.

That, and dealing with the police and therapists he was emotionally drained half of the time.

The nightmares that made him wake up screaming did nothing to help him. He had changed drastically ; He was no longer the happy go lucky boy he had been

He was now cold and almost cruel. He had become someone else entirely. Yet, At times he would be kind and affectionate.

What no one had realized is that he had developed a split personality.

He now went by the name Eiri Yuki. What people had yet to figure out was that the name was the name of both the personalities. Eiri was the kind one and a ladies man he had many romantic notions. He usually wrote them down for future reference. His dream was to be a writer and he had figured romance novels would much easier than sci fi or mystery.

Yuki was cold and harsh he had little use for anyone or anything. He kept a journal detailing all that he had been doing. He found it odd when he would be doing one thing then suddenly realize that many hours had passed and he was suddenly in bed or he found himself on a date with some slut that was desperate to get in to his pants.

He took the shrinks advice and kept close watch on these events.

Suddenly one day he found entries in his journal that hadn't been there before. It was that day the both of them realized what was going on.

The two of them were sharing the same body. Yuki hated the idea of sharing his body with a goody two shoes; And Eiri hated sharing his body with a hoodlum. The notes began flying back and forth between them generally with Eiri chastising Yuki for his actions and Yuki leaving a note back telling Eiri to fuck off and mind his own damn business.

Eiri left Yuki a note one day telling him plans of doing a true love spell.

Yuki rolled his eyes as he found the idea to be foolish yet, he also rather liked the idea of casting a spell for someone he knew that wouldn't exist

After all if the person does not exist then neither of them would ever be hurt again. With that idea in mind he and Eiri began a series of notes planning all of it out. Yuki had been wandering through Tohmas uncles house; And, he had found a large room in the back of the house that held many dried herbs and a few different books that looked almost ancient. The pages were yellow and a lot of the writing was faded.

He couldn't understand why the man would just leave books that old just lying about on a table.

Yuki began to look at the books and discovered that they were in fact spell books. They were very old and worn he could actually feel the power when his hand brushed against one of them He began to read the books and over a period of time he and Eiri began to develop their powers.

Tohma had been wandering through the house and found him in there. "Eiri what are you doing?" he asked him as he sat down next to him.

Yuki gave a mental sigh and looked at Tohma. He really didn't like him at all. But, He knew that if he was rude to him; Eiri would have a hissy fit and he didn't feel like reading a hundred page letter from him about his treatment of his friend.

" I am just reading these books that I found" He said coolly as he went back to reading. Tohma grabbed one of the books and began to skim through the pages and smiled a bit.

"Spells … interesting". he said as he started to read along side him.

The way Tohma figured it was that if this really did work; He would be able to better protect his loved ones. Before any real damage could be done. He still had yet to forgive himself for not being able to save Eiri before he had been raped and killed his tutor. After a couple of months had passed Eiri and Yuki had calculated the right moon phase and planetary signs. Yuki then went out and purchased a couple of items that would be needed for the spell. He brought them back to the room he had named 'the spell room'

Eiri had come out and was standing at the table in the spell room; He looked over the pages and murmured under his breath . Picking up a small bowl he began to pluck flower petals and saying what he was looking for in a lover.

" I want him to be dramatic and emotional. He must have a lot of energy and be willing to do anything at all for me. He must love me above all others and want me and me alone" he murmured and Yuki was saying the same things adding his energy as he watched from his corner.

Tohma stepped in to the doorway and watched him as Eiri went around the room saying " He shall have hair as pink as a sakura tree" And plucked a sakura leaf from the small tree. Then plucked a violet petal and stared at it for a moment before adding it to the bowl and saying " His eyes shall be as deep purple as the violets" "What are you doing?" Tohma finally asked him.

" I am conjuring up a true love spell…this person doesn't exist… I mean who the hell has natural pink hair and purple eyes?" Yuki came out and asked as he finally finished the spell and walked out of the back door.

Tohma smothered down a laugh as he had a mental image of what this person might actually look like and followed him out the door.

Yuki then held the bowl high and watched as the petals flew off in to the night sky.

" Eiri, what will you do if there is someone like that out there in there world?" he asked him quietly."There is no way in hell there is someone out there like that. But, if there is I guess now I will be bound to him…and will fall in love. I just pray they don't break me" he whispered feeling his chest tighten up at the 7:30 amA small pink haired boy and his friend are walking down the street going to school. The sun is shining down on them as the pink haired boy chatters away about the band they have made and is telling him about the song he has , a several flower petals fall from the sky around the pink haired boy making him and his friend stop and look up at the sky as they encircle him. "Uhh Hiro?" he asked as he looked around himself seeing the petals.

" Yeah Shu?" Hiro answered just as puzzled as his friend was. They looked at each and shrugged as Shuichi leapt out of the circle and continued on dismissing what had happened. His friend looked up at the sky again and began to wonder why that had happened. He then gave a small shrug as he followed his friend to school. A/N: Yes, I had been watching practical magic when this idea came to me. Please review and next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
